Baby girl
by Andrea MacLeod
Summary: Follow Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his daughter in their daily adventures


Leroy Jethro Gibbs woke up to the sound of his alarm. It was Monday morning and the hardest day of the week. It meant Cassie was tired and would need extra time getting out the door. Since he'd been working Cassie had spent the weekend with her mother and her newest boyfriend. Jethro didn't approve of her choice of guys after him, but he didn't have a say in the matter.

He slowly pulled himself away from his bed and made his way down the hall. He opened the door and saw his daughter tangled up in the sheet of her bed. He half wanted to get into bed with her, but instead gently knelt down and woke her up.

"Cassie," he said gently rubbing her back.

"No, sleep," she said pouting with her eyes closed.

"Time to get up baby girl," he said picking her up and carrying her out of the room. He carried her down the stairs. Cassie slowly woke up as he placed her in her chair at the table. He put the coffee pot on and got her cereal. He sat and read the paper while she ate. When she was finished he cleaned her up and sent her up to changed, brush her teeth, and get ready for school.

Jethro cleaned up breakfast and went upstairs. He checked on Cassie to make sure she was getting ready. She was kind of. He changed his clothes and went to go help her.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked as he brushed her hair.

"Don't know," she said

"I think you do," he said tickling her.

"No Daddy, gone," she laughed

"Gone, well I guess you'll have to play inside today."

"I find em," she said running to her room. Jethro grabbed her jacket and packed he bag.

"Cass, let's go," called Jethro up the stairs.

"Help Daddy," she said running out of her room. She was wearing a completely different outfit then two minutes ago.

"Cassie, what happened to what you were wearing? We are going to be late," he said going back upstairs to put the original outfit on her.

After a tantrum and cry fest they were finally in the car ready to go. They arrived at headquarters and Jethro dropped Cassie off at daycare on second floor before heading to work.

"Stay daddy, play," said Cassie hugging him. He hated when she did this. It practically broke his heart.

"Sorry baby. Daddy has to work, but we'll play later. Be a good girl Ok? I'll come see you later?"

"No, daddy. Stay with me," said Cassie pulling out the pout and tears. At 6 she definitely had him wrapped around her finger.

"I love you," he said putting her down while he walked out the door. Cassie cried as the teacher tried to get her to go play with another kid. Jethro watched a few minutes before treading to the elevator.

When he got off on his floor he saw his team ready to start work. They all looked just as tired as he felt.

"Morning," they said

"Morning," he said sitting down at his desk and checking morning messages.

"How was your weekend Boss?" asked Tony. Tony DiNozzo was like a son to Jethro. He'd practically raised him from the age of 10. He'd turned into a fine man and excellent Agent. He trusted Tony with his life and with Cassie.

"It was good DiNozzo." He said as his phone rang. They had a case.

After they had what they needed they headed back to headquarter. Jethro stopped off and got a caf-pow for Abby. He called and checked on Cassie and she was doing well. Tony always seemed to disappear mid morning no matter what they were doing. Jethro had an idea where and what he was doing, but he never inquired it. He figured Tony wanted to see Cassie as badly as she wanted to see him.

"How's Cass?" asked Jethro when they had a minute alone.

"She's pretty good considering she was fighting over a toy when I got there and she pushed the kid,"

"She knows better than that,"

"She had to sit for three minutes and apologize. They were best friends after,"

"She doesn't share well. Partly my fault,"

"Hey Dad, she's five give yourself a break."

They worked on the case til 5 and Cassie was picked up by Tony who brought her to their floor. She was not a happy girl anymore.

"Cassie, stop, don't hit," said Tony as she slapped his hand away.

"No like," she said trying to get away from him.

"Cassie Marie!" barked Jethro staring at her. Cassie's eyes got wide and she buried her head trying to hide. "You apologize to Tony right now miss."

"No!" she said shaking her head.

"One, two,"

"Swoorry Towy," she said hugging him

"Apology accepted brat," he said setting her down.

"Daddy, look," said Cassie showing him a picture she drew.

"That's great sweetie. Tony's right we don't hit. I also heard about you shoving another kid. You need to be nice to other people Cass."

"Daddy, love you," pouted Cass

"Love you sweetie, but we don't hit and don't shove."

"Swoowy,"

"Ok, you hungry?" he asked.

"Pizza," she smiled

"


End file.
